


Home

by PutridDoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BPD is a bitch, Borderline Personality Disorder, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Health Issues, Most canon Lapis i'll ever write, Personality Disorder, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutridDoll/pseuds/PutridDoll
Summary: "Prometí buscarte en cualquier lugar del universo y regresarte a casa."
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Playlist adicional ♡
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAsKvW1LMUO35YZpJQ9HhsYNVkxpaX5xo

En aquella brillante metrópolis, por demás afamada y concurrida, se desplazaban cientos de miles de personas por día. Gente de cualquier procedencia, de rasgos étnicos tan diferentes como los colores del arcoiris, que a pesar de ser tan diversa se mezclaba entre sí creando un metafórico océano donde no se lograba distinguir a nadie. En medio de la multitud de extraños era más fácil pasar desapercibida.

Sus pasos eran inaudibles gracias a la ligera capa de nieve que empezaba a aglomerarse en las calles de la ciudad. El aliento, debido al frío, era visible como pequeñas nubes que flotaban de su boca al exterior para desvanecer con rapidez. El cabello rubio ceniciento, cortado en capas, le llegaba por encima de los hombros y se mecía de manera grácil al caminar. Usaba lentes de pasta debido a su miopía, los cuales le enmarcaban sus finos ojos verde lima, y llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo café para protegerse del clima, dejando entrever únicamente sus ajustados pantalones de mezclilla junto a las botas con plataforma que disimulaban su baja estatura. En una de sus pálidas manos sujetaba un teléfono con la dirección de un hotel cercano, en la otra arrastraba una pesada maleta de viaje con ruedas que facilitaban su transporte.

Continuó caminando por la avenida abarrotada de personas, moviéndose de manera fluida para no chocar con ninguna, mientras su vista iba de la pantalla del teléfono al camino que tenía en frente y viceversa. Luego de varios minutos de silencioso trayecto en linea recta, dobló a la derecha y caminó una cuadra más hasta detenerse en frente de su aparente destino: el Hotel Mirror, que se alzaba majestuoso en su fachada de piedra caliza, con numerosos banderines de países en las ventanas superiores y balcones bellamente decorados con arreglos florales.

Ingresó por la puerta de cristal del edificio como un soplo de brisa, llamando la atención de la mujer detrás del mostrador de la recepción. Ésta, de ojos increíblemente celestes y cabello corto de un tono durazno claro, le sonrió amablemente al notar que un posible huésped se acercaba.

—Buenas noches y bienvenida al Hotel Mirror, ¿en qué puedo servirle, Señorita...?

No respondió de inmediato. A la par que guardaba el celular en el bolsillo externo de su abrigo y liberaba la manilla de la maleta de su agarre, se distrajo con el collar de perlas que llevaba puesto la empleada, que a simple vista se confundía entre la blanca tela de su camisa y el tono níveo de su piel. Le sonrió a pesar del cansancio.

—Lázuli. Peridot Lázuli. ¿La habitación 909 está disponible?

La recepcionista asintió afirmativamente, apresurándose en tomar los datos necesarios para poder registrarla en el hotel. Pagó por los próximos tres días pero no dio fe que se iría tan pronto terminara ese plazo, pues no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo se quedaría en la ciudad, recibiendo un _No se preocupe_ y una sonrisa diplomática en respuesta. Le indicó que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles de cuero marrón de la sala en lo que llamaban a un botones para que trasladara su equipaje a la habitación. Al sentarse soltó un pesado suspiro, estirando sus brazos y descansando sus agotadas piernas. Al menos, esa noche dormiría tranquila de nuevo.

En pocos minutos una mujer alta de piel morena y cabello afro que usaba el uniforme del personal del Hotel Mirror se le acercó, diciéndole que ella se encargaría de llevarla junto a su equipaje a la suite 909. La siguió por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor, decorado en matices dorados al igual que la estancia que dejaban atrás.

Ni bien ingresó a la habitación se quitó las pesadas botas y el abrigo, depositándolos en la cama junto a la maleta, revelando un par de pies con medias de lunares y una camiseta a rayas. El ambiente ahí adentro era mucho más agradable que el del exterior, con una bonita decoración más colorida de lo que esperaba y un balcón donde era apreciable tanto el oscuro cielo invernal como las luces de la cuidad. A sus pies la marea de gente seguía su curso, los autos se movían veloces y los edificios vecinos irradiaban luz.

Se tomó un momento para reposar en la cama, como quien se detiene a reunir valor antes de enfrentarse a una situación en particular difícil, y así como estaba salió al pasillo. Más específicamente, a la puerta del fondo con los áureos números 906. Tocó la puerta y esperó, sin escuchar movimiento dentro de ésta. Intento unas tres veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Sé que estás ahí, Lapis. Sal de una jodida vez.

Apreció un sonido de deslizamiento detrás de la madera, como si pasaran la mano por la superficie. Luego de lo que parecieron varios minutos estirados hasta tornarse en horas de inquietante espera, la puerta se abrió enseñándole su oscuro interior iluminado débilmente por el balcón del fondo.

Entró dando unos pocos pasos, sus ojos ajustándose a la escasa luz mientras volteaba a la derecha para dirigirse a quien se hospedaba allí.

—Hey.

—¿Pero qué carajo te pasó?

La mujer al frente, de unos veintinueve años (tres más que ella), dotada con ojos azul rey, piel durazno, una altura mayor a la promedio y cabello teñido del mismo azul oscuro de sus iris, sonreía con pesar. Tenía algunos cortes en el rostro, un hematoma púrpura en la pierna derecha y su nariz sangraba en abundancia manchando su camiseta blanca. No usaba zapatos ni pantalones.

—Lo usual, ya sabes— le restó importancia, tomando asiento en un sofá pequeño frente a una mesa de café parte del amueblado del cuarto.

La rubia salió por la puerta que quedó entreabierta, sin molestarse en cerrarla, pues momentos después apareció nuevamente en el umbral con lo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilio. Cerró, largando un agotado suspiro, para aproximarse a la peliazul sentándose a su lado.

—No deseo saber los detalles, ni un "deberías ver cómo quedó el otro tipo"—. A medida que hablaba atendía las heridas de Lapis con aire solemne. —Pero explicame cómo te dejaron entrar estando... así.

—Poderes mágicos—. Rió un par de segundos apenas, no logró contener el quejido que le provocó el algodón bañado con alcohol en los raspones de sus nudillos.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Peridot finalizó su labor. Del pequeño equipo de sonido una emisora clásica reproducía baladas de rock de los 80's, creando una atmósfera que pudo ser más agradable si no hubiese ese tenso mutismo entre ambas. La rubia guardaba los materiales que utilizó en el botiquín con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la de ojos azules. Solo se volteó al escuchar que Lapis fingía toser para llamar su atención. Tenía los brazos cruzados y un par de curitas en el rostro, con una apariencia en general algo apaleada pero terriblemente severa, casi ofendida.

—¿Es que no piensas saludar _apropiadamente_ a tu esposa?

La rubia largó una carcajada, la primera en casi una semana, apenas la escuchó. Terminó de guardar sus cosas antes de dar una respuesta, la sonrisa incrédula e irónica aún bailando en sus labios.

—Saludaría _apropiadamente_ si mi esposa no desapareciera cada seis meses obligándome a buscarla de ciudad en ciudad.

No tuvo intención ni necesidad de moverse, pues en cuestión de segundos la boca de Lapis se apoderó de la suya construyendo un beso emocionado con un ligero sabor a óxido y cigarrillos de cereza.

🌟

Apenas su peliazul compañera podía escuchar los sonidos suaves que se le escapaban de la garganta. La radio tenía el volumen elevado para no ser escuchadas por el resto de huéspedes y el murmullo del tránsito se elevaba hasta colarse por el balcón.

Las uñas de la rubia se clavaban con fuerza en la espalda contraria, los movimientos rítmicos les impedían besarse apropiadamente, lo que las orillaba a solo acariciar con los labios la porción de piel ajena que tuvieran al alcance. Para Lapis, era el níveo cuello. Para Peridot, eran los bronceados hombros, que también eran víctimas de fugaces mordidas. Los pechos se juntaban en cada espasmo y escalofrío, las piernas se presionaban entre ellas, los brazos se buscaban con desesperación, las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno como si fuese propio.

Un jadeo más alto que los otros logró escaparse de los labios la rubia provocado por una repentina intromisión, las piernas que se habían cruzado con las suyas retrocedieron un poco dando lugar a un par de dígitos presionando lento pero constante, acompañados de la formación un rojizo chupón encima de la clavícula. Las sábanas se le pegaban a la espalda y se sentía sofocada, perdida en un mar repleto de lujuria; al mismo tiempo, una sensación cálida y familiar la abordó, como si volviese a casa después de un largo viaje.

—Hueles tan delicioso, Dot. ¿Te arreglaste para mi?

Casi maliciosamente, los dedos en su interior se movieron en una rápida curva que presionaba ese exquisito punto de placer dentro suyo, obligándola a morderse los labios para reprimir un gritito agudo (que, de igual forma, Lapis logró escuchar). Tomó aire, aumentando el agarre de sus manos.

—Debieron golpearte entre tres en la cabeza, estás alucin- ¡Ah!

—Lo único que me golpeó fueron esas luces verdes que tienes— exhaló en su hombro para inhalar con fuerza, deleitándose con la fragancia a leche tibia y avena de su piel, sintiendo una tranquilidad inmensa que no aparentaban sus caricias desesperadas. —Deja de callarte. Sabes que me gusta oírte, niña preciosa.

Continuó estimulando el centro de la rubia, observando como esta parecía abrirse a su contando. Como una flor nocturna al florecer, como las alas de un ave al desplegarse en pleno vuelo. Se le antojó exquisita, hermosa y encantadora en la tímida actitud de entrega.

Los últimos quejidos, jadeos y gemidos de Peridot seguían siendo bajos, pero se había pegado tanto a la oreja de Lapis que a esta le parecieron el único sonido existente en el mundo, un canto de sirena reservado solo para ella. Con la mano que no se dedicaba a complacer a su pareja la sujetó en su lugar por el hombro, para poder besarle a su antojo poco antes de que alcanzara el preciado orgasmo. Las lenguas se acariciaban a profundidad, húmedas, con un indescriptible gozo de volver a estar juntas. Las manos que rasguñaban la piel de la peliazul detuvieron su frenética labor, la rubia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando se sintió en el límite.

Como la explosión de una estrella supernova, Peridot creyó que se deshacía en la cama de la suite 906, perdiendo hasta el último gramo de sus fuerzas y sentidos, abandonándose al clímax y el suceso que los franceses llamaron _Le_ _Petite_ _Mort_ _._

Le temblaron violentamente las piernas, los dedos de los pies se retorcieron, el corazón le latía furioso como un animal embravecido, los ojos se le ponían en blanco y soltó un sonido agónico antes de desplomarse en el silencio. La sensación de desvanecimiento junto al sonido húmedo de los dedos saliendo de su interior le siguieron. El peso de Lapis cayó a su lado, con la respiración igual de agitada a la suya.

Después de unos instantes de descanso para recuperarse, al sentirse ya más calmada, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la peliazul. Esta, al parecer, tenía rato observándola. Se había inclinado apoyando su codo en el colchón y colocando su mentón sobre su mano, viéndola con una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó curiosa ante en brillo de los ojos azules.

—Te extrañé.

La rubia apenas compuso una agotada sonrisa triste, que se borró al recibir otro beso de los sonrosados labios de Lapis, esta vez con movimientos más lentos y acompasados en comparación los anteriores. Era un roce delicado, dulce, tierno. Casi como una disculpa.

🌟

—Ven aquí antes de que el agua se enfríe, Dot.

Pasaron juntas la noche y todo el día siguiente. Pidieron servicio a la habitación, siendo atendidas por un chico de oscuro cabezo rizado que le preguntó a la rubia si era visitante o estaba hospedada en otra suite, por cuestiones de normas y esas cosas. Comieron hamburguesas con patatas fritas y música de fondo, a Lapis se le ocurrió poner Jazz para entrar en un ambiente más _romántico_ , lo que le ganó un golpe medio en serio, medio en broma, sin que faltara el respectivo comentario sarcástico. Aún así se hizo la voluntad de la morena.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez con las luces encendidas y más calma. La peliazul seguía fascinada con el aroma de su pareja, quizás por tanto tiempo lejos de el.

—Joder, ya voy.

Peridot detestaba tener sexo en el baño. La sensación y el sonido del agua le parecía un distractor que le impedía disfrutar del acto, además que le resultaba incomodo con la fría cerámica y la ausencia de superficies blandas. Por este motivo, Lapis le prometió no intentar tener ningún acercamiento de este tipo, acordando ambas usar ropa interior en la gran bañera con agua tibia y abundantes burbujas. La peliazul le esperaba recostada ya dentro de esta, jugando con las pequeñas burbujas de jabón y llamándole con insistencia.

Se sentó en el extremo contrario quedando sumergida casi por completo, abrazándose a si misma provocando el roce de sus brazos con el sujetador de encaje negro que traía puesto; en contraste, Lapis usaba uno similar en color crema.

—¿Y esa carita?— se acercó a la rubia. —Pensaba que estos días solo serías un manojo de sonrisas coquetas.

—Tu de verdad estás mal de la cabeza.

La carcajada de la mayor creaba eco al extenderse por la habitación y se encogió sobre si misma de manera involuntaria. Detestaba sentir como su carácter ferreo cedía ante la de ojos azules, por mucho que ella se esforzaba en tener el control volvía a encontrarse presa del mismo ciclo.

La cercanía de sus rostros le hace temblar ligeramente, comparten el aire que respiran en delicadas instalaciones y Lapis tiene una expresión suave, con la sonrisa torcida con la que le conoció hace tanto tiempo atrás. Peridot es consciente del daño de los recuerdos, de lo mucho que se hace sufrir al hundirse en su memoria, sin embargo los sentimientos pueden más que la razón. Y siempre volvía al mismo lugar.

Era su primer semestre en la Universidad. Una muchacha de un pequeño pueblo costero mudando su vida a una ciudad nueva y desconocida por completo, deseosa de adquirir tanto conocimiento como fuese posible. Lapis iba varios semestres adelantada a ella, en la facultad de Medicina, y antes de siquiera cruzar palabras por primera vez ya estaba hechizada por toda su persona. En aquel entonces le parecía demasiado fascinante; era preciosa como una modelo, sobresaliente en una carrera tan demandante, sarcástica y soez pero con cierto lado tierno y preocupado.

Una serie de imprevistos relacionados con la salud de la mayor le habían obligado a retirarse de clases. Sin embargo, ella y Peridot eran relativamente cercanas para ese tiempo, por lo que pudieron mantenerse en contacto por Internet. Se escribían a diario para saber de la otra, discutían diversidad de tópicos, compartían fotografías y notas de voz, comenzaban a hablar sobre temas personales. Lapis viajaba un par de horas para visitarle y viceversa.

El verano antes de su quinto semestre reunió el coraje de confesar los sentimientos románticos que mantenía; aliviada, descubrió que estos eran mutuos. Esa noche Lapis no tomó el tren a casa como era acostumbrado, y le regaló tantas primeras veces como fue posible. Derramó su amor en Peridot, quien siempre se había sentido desconectada de las personas, quien nunca fue tomaba en brazos y contemplada como valiosa.

Para el sexto semestre se habían mudado juntas, en un diminuto apartamento que alquilaban con el mayor de los esfuerzos, y luego de su graduación planeaba hacerle _la gran pregunta_. En medio de esos dos puntos las cosas se volvieron complicadas. Peridot sabía del diagnóstico clínico que tenía su novia, pero confiaba en que la terapia le ayudaría a sobrellevar sus crisis, además que estaba dispuesta a darle todo su apoyo. Ella había sufrido de ansiedad severa en su adolescencia y sabía que la recuperación era siempre posible.

Las semanas, los meses y luego los años pasaron entre un parpadeo ajetreado. Exámenes, proyectos, exposiciones, jornadas laborales, visitas al hospital. La angustia entre ambas por no saber equilibrar todos los aspectos de su vida se volvía cada vez más pesada. A veces la rubia no lograba calmarla en sus episodios de llanto y lloraban juntas, pidiendo disculpas por no ser suficiente para quien ella llamaba el amor de su vida.

—Mi niña preciosa, no digas eso— solía responder, sus ojos azules brillando con cariño a pesar de su sufrimiento. —En todo caso, tu has sido lo mejor que he tenido.

Peridot recibió su título en Ingeniería a la edad de veintidós años. Ese día fue, posiblemente, el más feliz de su vida. Lapis lucía tan encantadora como el día en el que la conoció. Durante la fiesta de grado, le llevó un ramo de girasoles y no paraba de decir lo orgullosa que estaba de su niña mientras llenaba su rostro de besos. Finalizando el evento le subió a su motocicleta, más no le llevó a casa.

—¿Qué planeas, Lázuli?— rió al ser tomada en brazos cuando se bajó del vehículo. Desde el mirador donde se encontraban la ciudad era un océano oscuro con diminutas luces que se mimetizaban con las estrellas, haciendo imposible distinguir entre una y otra.

—Dot, mi niña preciosa — comenzó. Le rodeó la cintura desde atrás, sus manos entrelazadas, contemplando la vista en un mecer suave. —¿Puedes ver lo oscuro que estaría todo esto sin cada oficina encendida, sin cada negocio y cada hogar? Mi vida es igual. Sin la luz que me brindas no soportaría perderme allí, en las tinieblas. Por eso...

Peridot solo pudo cerrar los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se asomaban, producto de desbordantes emociones que invadian su pecho. En su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular, una delicada argolla de plata se deslizó junto a un beso en su mejilla.

—Dejame intentar iluminarte a ti también. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

—Eres... eres una tonta— sollozó. —Yo quería pedírtelo primero.

Le besó hasta sentir que se le desdibujaban los labios. Y al llegar a casa, hicieron el amor hasta no saber dónde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. Unos meses después Peridot Igneu pasó a ser Peridot Lázuli.

La vida de casadas no era muy diferente a como estuvieron viviendo los últimos años, pero era inevitable no sentir mariposas al mirar el anillo que portaba, o presentarse con el apellido de su esposa, o mirar las fotografías de su pequeña boda, o el planeamiento de un futuro en familia. Creía que ahí era donde morirían sus tristezas. ¿Qué más necesitaban para estar en paz?

Aparentemente, solo ella pensaba así. Un episodio depresivo muy fuerte atacó a Lapis después de ser despedida de su último trabajo. Argumentaba que no tenía utilidad, que no iba a poder brindarle la vida que se merecía, que siempre estaría destinada a fracasar en todo lo que comenzara una y otra vez.

—Podemos manejarlo juntas— argumentaba, aunque temblaba presa del miedo, abrazando su cuerpo delgado con las muñecas destrozadas. —Quedate conmigo, quédate en casa.

Tal como temió, ocurrió; Lapis se fue por primera vez. Su alma se rompió en pedazos al dormir en una cama vacía, fría, después de amoldarse al calor de su presencia. Le buscó por todos los medios posibles, día tras día, noche tras noche. Hallarla debió haberle consolado, pero sabía que el deterioro psicológico de su esposa no iba a detenerse por todo el amor que le tenía. Siguió insistiendo de todas maneras.

Cada año ocurría el mismo ciclo. Lapis se comprometía con recuperarse, trataba de mantenerse estable a su lado, para venirse abajo con el mínimo error. Ya no era solo el autodesprecio o la automutilación; era el abuso de sustancias, las peleas, la amargura que consumía sus entrañas. Y, sobre todo, las fugas. El psiquiatra de la peliazul habló con Peridot cuando ella le buscó por ayuda, este no pronosticaba que su ex-paciente pudiese tener avances.

_La sintomatología de las personas con Trastorno de Personalidad Límite es muy variada y puede agravarse si no hay ninguna medida de contención a falta de terapia. En su caso, Lapis presenta problemas de autoestima, impulsividad, irritabilidad, arranques violentos tanto para ella como para su entorno, un marcado miedo al abandono; y para lidiar con este último, sostiene que es mejor irse primero para no sufrirlo._

—Hey, Dot.

No se da cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento. Vuelve a concentrarse en el presente, donde un par de océanos le miran de regreso acompañados de una sonrisa que baila entre la congoja y la travesura. Siente que le toca por debajo del agua en contra de su temprana promesa de mantenerse respetuosa de su espacio. Peridot ni siquiera se esfuerza en resistirse, solo abre las piernas en silenciosa invitación y recibe las caricias que le ofrece en un jadeo imposible de callar.

Siempre termina cediendo. Al menos, de esa manera, puede tenerle a su lado.

🌟

Como todas las cosas buenas, Peridot sabía que aquello no duraría. Se vendrá abajo otra vez ante el peso de lo escaso que resultan las lagunas de tranquilidad.

Se había levantado para ver por el balcón de la suite el amanecer del quinto día allí. La bata de dormir era insuficiente para protegerle del frío del exterior, sin embargo, salió como su fuese inmune a este, la seda rosada se sujetó a su cuerpo en protesta de la brisa que ascendió de forma repentina. Una neblina azulada era distinguible en el horizonte a pesar de la cantidad de edificios que se alzaban alrededor de la ciudad y las distantes montañas cubiertas de nieve, el cielo iba diluyendo su intensa negrura en un tono púrpura, luego un lavanda tomaba su lugar hasta alcanzar el celeste.

Suspiró abatida, como si una parte de ella viajara con las estrellas perdiéndose más allá del espacio visible. Las nubes eran algodón anaranjado flotando frente a su mirada lima y el cristal de sus lentes. Estiró una de sus pálidas manos en dirección a los rayos de oro que apenas comenzaban a llegar. Por un instante el constante ruido del mundo se detuvo y solo era ella, la materia de su cuerpo, absorbiendo la luminosidad del astro asomándose con timidez.

—Ocho minutos.

Se volteó con prontitud, su cabello dando la ilusión de un abanico sobre sus hombros. Lapis se encontraba parada en el marco del balcón, observandole en extraña quietud, un vaso con hielo en su mano derecha. La pesadez volvió a su pecho como un saco de cemento que es arrojado desde lo alto, dejando salir un sonido seco por la fuerza del impacto.

—La luz solar tarda ocho minutos en llegar a la tierra. Alguna vez te oí decir eso, ¿es verdad?

—Uhm— asintió. Sus manos ahora estaban jugueteando con el borde de sus mangas, la mirada un poco desenfocada, la memoria de tiempos lejanos se colaron por su mente cual río en su lecho. Solían compartir tantas cosas juntas. —Cuatro minutos en llegar a Mercurio y cinco horas en llegar a Plutón. No pensé que lo recordaras.

—Siempre me ha gustado oirte hablar, te brillaban los ojos con mencionar cualquier rama científica. Era tierno.

Le vio regresar al interior de la estancia, con pasos lentos Lapis se aproximó al minibar para extraer una botella cuyo líquido oscuro le sugería que era ron o whisky, Peridot nunca tuvo mucho conocimiento sobre bebidas alcohólicas pues no las toleraba. Se sirvió de maneja abundante, como si fuese el café o jugo del desayuno que deberían estar consumiendo a esas horas de la mañana.

—Aunque tienes razón al señalar mi malísima memoria— se rió de si misma, apuró su trago y volvió a servirse. —¿Me acompañas aquí? Hay sidra de manzana, también, si gustas. Se que no te gusta beber por es-

—Lapis, basta.

No podía mentirse más a sí misma de esa manera, actuando como si todo estuviese perfecto cuando no era así. Nada estaba bien; las acciones inconscientes de Lapis, el conformismo de Peridot, ese cuarto de hotel donde vivían una fantasía de romance. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos con más ahínco entre más se acercaba a la peliazul. Con cuidado tomó el vaso y lo dejó a un lado sobre el mueble de la sala, tras esto cubrió las manos de Lapis con las suyas. Verde y azul se miraron en silencio por un instante.

 _—_ Dot _..._

—Lapis, ya basta de todo esto. No podemos seguir así.

Llevó las manos aún entrelazadas de ambas a su rostro, como una plegaria muda, un rezo silencio, una súplica. Lluvia diminuta caía por sus mejillas en lentitud dolorosa.

—Ya no quiero hacer eso... no quiero perderte una y otra vez...— se ahogó con su llanto por un momento. Ocultó su expresión lastimera en el pecho de la mayor mientras ésta le rodeaba con sus delgados brazos en un abrazo que no era lo suficientemente cálido. —Busquemos... busquemos ayuda, intentemos de nuevo arreglar las cosas.

—Me temo que es imposible arreglar algo tan destrozado como yo—. Estrechó su agarre, como si intentara juntar los pedazos sueltos de ambas. —Solo voy a desilusionarte de nuevo, a fallar mi promesa de hacerte feliz...

—¿Y crees que puedo ser feliz sin la mitad de mi jodido corazón?

Peridot le tomó del rostro, volviendo a mantener un contacto visual lleno de seriedad y emociones problemáticas. Porque a pesar del rencor, de la tristeza y de la frustración, ahí seguían también las mismas añoranzas dulces; blanco y negro hundiéndose en un pozo de grises, que debían ser colores brillantes como el amanecer, que la rubia quería pintar de nuevo para corregir el cuadro de su relación.

—Voy a llevarte a casa, aunque no quieras, aunque me des toda tu justificación falsa.

—¿Por qué?— la voz de Lapis se quebró, pero la suya ganó estabilidad.

—Porque me prometí buscarte en cualquier lugar del universo y regresarte a casa. Porque eres mi hogar, tanto como yo soy el tuyo.

Se desplomaron una junto a la otra a mitad de la sala, liberando al fin los sollozos con los que luchaban tan férreamente. Se rodearon una a la otra como si fuesen su tabla de salvación en un mar tormentoso. La menor le arrulló delicadamente, manteniendo sus cabellos oceánicos contra los latidos de su pecho, envolviendole en el inmenso velo de su amor. El tiempo pasó inadvertido afuera de su burbuja metafórica. Acariciaron sus rostros con cariño, repartieron besos inocentes en la piel contraria y entre lágrimas cada vez más escasas se sonreían suavemente.

En algún punto empezaron a conversar sobre el pasado. No había nada que Peridot deseara más que poder crear nuevos recuerdos igual o más especiales que los anteriores. Y se lo hizo saber. Su esposa seguía argumentando con pesar sus miedos, sus inseguridades y traumas, asegurando que preferiría sufrir sola si esto significaba que su niña podía tener la oportunidad de un futuro próspero, libre de la carga que consideraba que era. 

—Siempre me volvía un poco débil que me dijeras _niña_ , ¿sabes?

—Pensé que lo odiabas. Te ponías tan roja...

—Me daba vergüenza, solo tu me ponías apodos así. Era un mocosa enamorada.

—¿Y ahora?

—Sigo siendo una enamorada, por supuesto.

Lapis se secó el rostro, formando una sonrisa conciliadora. Se sentaron en la alfombra más cómodamente sin separarse demasiado, sus manos yacían entrelazadas en el regazo de Peridot. Por instantes se encontró distraída en esta imagen.

—El anillo está en mi bolso— murmuró la rubia, tan vacilante, temerosa de quebrar el momento frágil cual cristal que les mantenía sujetas.

Un beso prolongado cayó en sus labios de mandarina, profundo y despacio. Separaron sus falanges para rodearse con afecto, Lapis sujetó su cintura mientras Peridot se aferró a sus hombros en un intento por no perder el equilibrio. De a poco fueron reclinandose hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta de esto por concentrarse en acariciarse y besarse, sus bocas cerradas entre ellas.

—Yo también sigo enamorada, niña preciosa— jadeó la peliazul apenas se liberó del contacto, dejando su hombro caer en la alfombra de nuevo y viendo a la menor recostandose de igual forma. —Tan intensamente como siempre.

—Entonces...— comenzó dudosa. —¿Estás dispuesta a...

—Iría a donde tú me lo pidieras y haría lo que tu desearas, siempre, porque te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Peridot cerró sus párpados al mismo tiempo que reía, un sonido extraño que parecía danzar entre la pena y el alivio. Se dejó acariciar por su esposa, sintiendo sus amorosos toques en su rostro, su cabello, sus brazos y espalda. Se dejó besar tiernamente una vez más, sin oir promesas que no pudiesen cumplirse o mentiras; de Lapis no salían las bromas amargas que había dispuesto antes, tampoco el interminable desprecio, ni la desesperanza. Solo amor. Tan simple y puro como podía ser.

Levantó sus párpados para admirar la sonrisa que le regalaba tan diligentemente. Incomparable a todos los dorados rayos de sol del universo. Inconmensurable. Inigualable a todas las luces de cielo, de mar y de ciudad.

—Entonces, iremos a casa. 


End file.
